Sex Education (Part II)
by dilfsofbeaconhills
Summary: You teach Stiles and Isaac the basics of getting a girl into bed. Continuation of Part I.


The sinister smirk that played on your lips almost frightened the two boys. An up beat song flowed through the speakers, giving you the push to be as forward as you needed to be. You straddled Isaac's lap and placed your hands on his shoulders. Even though the lighting was faint you could see the blush on his usually pale cheeks. You smiled reassuringly and rubbed your fingers into the curls in the back of his head.

"Now even though this is just for practice, you're not just gonna jump down a girl's pants, so you're sure as hell not going to get in mine that easily. Start off slow. Step one, making out."

You tilted your head slightly and leaned into Isaac, pressing your lips against his softly. His lips felt fuller than they appeared as they meshed against your own. You could only imagine the things he could do with a mouth like that. The feeling of his tongue against yours pulled you from your thoughts.

"Mm, no see that's where you're wrong. There's a time and place for tongue. You don't want to seem too eager. Use your lips to introduce yourself. Let her decide when she wants you to take it further. When she parts her mouth slightly, that's your chance. You don't want to invade and push your tongue straight into mouth, that's how you get bitten and the moment is ruined. You slowly slide the tip of your tongue past her lips until you find hers."

It seemed Stiles had gotten uncomfortable with the situation. His sights veered elsewhere around the room. You rolled your eyes and snapped your fingers in front of his face and pulled his chin to make him look at you. "Pay attention, Stilinski. When I go over to you I expect you to know what you're doing."

You let go of Stiles and turned back to Isaac. His eyes focused on your lips intently. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands so he kept them to his sides. You took them and placed them on your hips. You tilted his chin and whispered against his lips, 'relax', before kissing him once again.

His lips seemed to soften more so since you kissed him moments before, but his lips moved skillfully against yours. He took your bottom lip between his own, making you cloak his upper lip. The feeling of the almost perfect kiss sent a shiver down your spine as you tilted your head to the opposite angle, deepening the kiss. He did as he was instructed and slipped his tongue past your lips when you parted them. A small smile spread to your lips as he traced your bottom lip slowly. His grip on your hips tightened as you sucked his tongue into your mouth, teasing him with your own. You pulled back and wiped the corner of his mouth with your thumb.

"That mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble in more ways than one. You'll go far." He blushed softly and looked down to hide his smirk as he nodded. You got back onto your feet and stood in front of the other boy, still evidently uneasy. You pulled him off of the bed and looked up at him, realizing how much he towered over you.

"Alright, while you're making out, you need to move your hands around. Pull her down on top of you by her ass, squeeze her thigh, run your fingers through her hair. What ever feels natural while in the moment. Don't think about it, it'll just seem like you're trying too hard. You both could use a little training in being more assertive, so don't be afraid to really give it to me."

You stepped closer to Stiles and pulled him down slightly by his shirt so that you had better access. When his face was close to yours, you grinned softly and looked back and forth between the two boys. "I like it rough,"

The whisper was barely audible but they both heard it. Stiles's eyes widened at the feeling of your lips on his. He soon eased into you as you pushed his jacket off of his shoulders. Your lips moved fast against his, but the pressure he applied made your knees give in. You recovered effortlessly, mumbling against his mouth, "Pick me up,"

He did as told, scooping you up in his hands by the back of your thighs. You wrapped your legs around his waist and his hands supported you under your bottom. You gave him a squeeze between your legs, urging him to take a sense of control in the situation, but he wasn't quite sure of what to do. You pulled back and looked at him, holding his head in place so he was forced to look back at you and take in your words.

"Damn it, Stiles. Throw me on the bed, push me against the wall, pull my hair, anything to show me who's boss." You took a fist full of his hair and leaned in, taking his bottom lip between your teeth and tugging at it roughly. Stiles moaned softly, the mixture of pain was hidden with pleasure as you sucked on the swelling lip. When you opened your eyes you were surprised to see a grin on his face. He began to grasp the point and the gears were turning in his head as he thought of what to do. The corners of your lips turned up as well as your eyes met with his plotting ones.

"Now show me how you take control." You turned back to look at Isaac, who was watching closely on the bed, and smiled bigger. "Both of you."

Stiles tossed you on the bed, his stare never breaking as you moved to kneel before him on the mattress. Isaac mirrored your position and settled behind you, his chest to your back, imprisoning you between him and Stiles. Your eyes fluttered closed and head hung slightly as Isaac pushed your hair to the side, his breath tickling your shoulder before he pressed his lips to the flesh. He pecked kisses along the blade to the back of your neck as Stiles placed the palm of his hand to your cheek. You opened your eyes to look at him, feeling his fingers brush against your jawline until they disappeared into the locks of your hair. Once he had a good grip on you, he yanked on the strands until your neck tilted in the direction he wanted.

A sharp gasp escaped your lips at the harsh action. You narrowed your eyes at him, more angry at yourself for showing your contentment. You reached back and took a hold of Isaac's neck, bringing his lips closer to your own. Your lips shadowed over his softly, trailing along his chiseled jawline to his ear. Stiles leaned down to the exposed skin of your neck and dragged his lips from your collarbone up to your jaw. You moaned softly into Isaac's ear and took the lobe between your teeth and bit down gingerly.

Isaac shuddered violently behind you, tightening his grip on your hips as he let out a low groan himself. Stiles watched as you twisted into Isaac's figure, feeling a twinge at the sight of you pressing your body against his. You looked back at him and rested your head on Isaac's shoulder, raising a challenging eyebrow to provoke him to make a move. Stiles looked to Isaac and grinned. Isaac seemed to have caught on to the silent plan, wearing the same sneering look on his face.

As if on cue, you felt both boy's hips press into each side of you. The pressure from their excitement made your head spin. You let your eyes close for a brief moment, gripping both Stiles and Isaac's necks. You forced the air that was caught in your throat out with a short laugh and swallowed hard. "That's more like it."

You smirked against Stiles's lips as they clashed against yours fervently. His fingers stayed tangled deep into your hair as your hands trailed down his chest to the hem of his t-shirt. You allowed Isaac to familiarize himself with your body. He breathed in the warm scent of your hair as his lips smeared against the back of your neck. His hands roamed from the safety of your hips to the curves of your breasts. You hummed into the kiss at the feeling. When you pulled away you looked back to Isaac and grinned, raising your brows excitedly. "Next lesson. Foreplay."


End file.
